1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a heater control device adapted to heat a medium, and an image formation apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In an image formation apparatus using an electrophotographic method, an image formation unit forms (transfers) a toner image on a medium such as a sheet and a fuse device (fuser) fuses the toner image to the medium (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-235107). Image formation using the electrophotographic method is thus performed.
Some members of the image formation apparatus such as the fuser utilize a heating operation by the use of heaters (heating members, heating bodies). An electrolytic capacitor is generally provided in a control device for such heaters.